Face Off
by altura9
Summary: An AU of the UR-1 incident inspired by a prompt on the kink meme. Two spies wreak havoc at the Cosmos Space Center when they both attempt to sabotage the HAT-1 launch. DD spoilers, obviously.


Note: To quickly preface this fic, I suppose I should say that this idea came to me before I even played Dual Destinies. Based on some screenshots I saw before the release date, I assumed (wrongly) that Director Cosmos would be the big bad somehow. And even though I was ultimately happy with how the game turned out, I still kind of wanted to see my wacky theory come to life. This is the result.

**Face Off**

Director Cosmos sits in the command center, twirling his mustache and watching his employees bustle back and forth as they prepare for tomorrow's launch. They are eager to impress him, so eager that some of the younger ones actually stumble over themselves to thank him personally for the opportunity to work on the HAT-1 rocket. Solomon Starbuck, his lead astronaut, flashes him a thumbs-up as he prepares for one more round of zero-g training, and his top scientists, Aura Blackquill and Metis Cykes, talk excitably together as they go over some last minute AI checks at the computer bank next to his.

What none of them know, however, is that Yuri Cosmos is a fraud.

He is not a fraud in name. He _was_ actually born Yuri Cosmos, thank the stars - he will _never_ use a pseudonym - but his employees know nothing of his past. Oh, he had come up with an elaborate backstory that they could cross-check until the cows came home - they'll never find out who he really is. They will never know how many corporations he holds in the palm of his hand, how much money he controls, how many international secrets he is privy to. And the HAT-1 launch is just another jewel in his crown, the culmination of years of effort as the supposedly good-natured - if slightly arrogant - director of the Cosmos Space Center. In just one day, he will reap the fruits of this country's newest technological marvel, and they will be left with nothing. Nothing but the charred remains of a rocket drifting in space and a dead astronaut or two.

What a shame. Solomon really is a talented man, he knows, but his fate is to flicker out feebly like a shooting star. It is this type of collateral damage that Cosmos has gotten used to as an elite in his organization, and as an expert spy in his own right.

Fifteen years ago he had taken over as director of the space center, and he had become so influential that the institution had been renamed in his honor. How silly of them! Little do they know that the man they so laud will be their downfall. He has been stealing secrets from under their noses for ages now, all while the press shrieks about a rumored foreign spy who somehow manages to infiltrate the space center without being caught or even seen on camera. They characterize the man as a petty thief, someone who has been robbing and leaking information out bit by bit.

Look more carefully, fools. The one you seek is closer than you think. The director hides in plain sight; of course he will not be caught by a security camera.

In the months leading up to the HAT-1 launch, Cosmos has been careful to keep track of all of the research going on at the space center. When the moment comes to destroy the rocket, he will be the sole person with access to those research records, and he will be able to use them as he sees fit. He knows a great deal about astronomy, of course - he could not have wormed his way into the role of director without it. But he also depends on the research and knowledge of the people around him, these clueless pawns who do nothing but provide him with more information to use in his power games.

Cosmos is mindlessly massaging the ego of another young employee when a soft voice from his left catches his ear. He turns to see Metis Cykes leaning across the computer bank, an urgent but excited look on her face.

"Director Cosmos," she says. "I was wondering if you could stop by the robotics laboratory later today. I have some information you may be interested in."

Cosmos shoos the flustered employee away before he addresses Metis. "Yes, yes. I'm listening, Dr. Cykes."

"Well..." Dr. Cykes seems timid. "I've been conducting some psychological experiments with a student of mine, and we may have unearthed a lead on this mysterious spy everyone is talking about." She looks around suddenly, lowering her voice before continuing. "You know, the one who has been stealing information from the space center."

Director Cosmos raises his eyebrows. "Indeed? What kind of a lead do you have?"

"I can't discuss the details here, but it's very important," says Metis in the same low whisper. "We might be able to catch whoever it is before the launch. There are rumors that the spy is going to sabotage the HAT-1, after all."

Cosmos weighs his options, unsure of what to say. The rumors are true, of course, and he has safeguards in place to ensure that his plan proceeds without a hitch. But the scientist's words unhinge him a bit, despite the obvious sincerity behind them. "...Very well. I will meet you at the robotics laboratory at 2 to discuss these findings, then."

"Great!" says Metis with a smile. "Well, Aura and I should go and finish up some work we still have left to do. I'll see you at 2, Director." She gets up to leave, and Cosmos eyes her warily as she turns around to talk to Aura.

Is Dr. Cykes threatening him somehow? Kind, soft-spoken Dr. Cykes? He cannot imagine she would be so bold as to declare to his face that she has dirt on him. Still, he cannot let this go ignored. He will see for himself what Metis has to show him, and if he does not like whatever it is, well...there are ways to deal with underlings that push their luck.

Metis turns and bows to him before signaling to Aura. Her co-worker, who had been silent observer to the earlier discussion, gets up to follow her out of the command center.

The director palms the handle of the sword at his side as Metis and Aura walk away. It is mostly for decoration, and it has not seen action in a long while. Depending on what Metis has to show him, though, he may be forced to use it again.


End file.
